loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiryū Tsukuyomi
"Leave me alone...unless you want to die.." Hiryū is a tall boy with black hair and dark eyes. He mainly wears black whether it be shirts, trousers or his long coat. He also carries two swords on his back in a sheath (one silver and one black). He is the son of a half angel (his mother) and a demon (his father). This means that he contains both Heaven's holy light and Hell's darkness making him unique since his human body contains both an angel and a demon. He lives in an abandoned hunter's cabin out in the woods, close enough to the city to be convenient, but far enough and hidden to not be discovered. He makes his life hunting and training, getting stronger all of the time to protect his way of life. He holds no grudge against either demons, angels or other humans but will kill them if they cause harm near him. His only focus is his own survival and finding his own path. He carries his own motivation and will pick himself back up and push forward through pretty much anything. Personality Hiryū is a quiet boy who prefers his own company. He is not one to show emotion and doesn't like communicating with others. He is used to relying on only himself and prefers it that way. He has strong determination and willpower to get through any trial he may face. When spoken to, he will normally just give a short blunt response, not bothering with any unnecessary small-talk. He has a clear distrust of anyone and everyone around him and this means he will reject most offers of help or friendship. He carries a strong conviction and will see anything through to the end. He tries his hardest to rely on his own strength and hates using his demonic/angelic powers as it usually means that he isn't strong enough to compete the task on his own. He is a calm person and will remain cool and collected in stressful scenarios and take control of the situation. He has a set of personal rules and values that he abides to and he uses these to deliver his own brand of justice. Sometimes, he may be branded as a vigilante and his actions may be questionable, but his does what he thinks is right because he knows that if he cannot follow his own morals, there is no hope for him. He doesn't consider himself as a hero or someone who helps people just for the good of it. He won't go out of his way to help people but will do if in the right circumstances. He is firmly set on finding his own way in life and will make his own decisions, not letting others force him down the path that they want him to go. He is very methodical, learning how his opponent fights and adapts to it. He will rarely let his emotions control his actions. He does not get attached to things and will move on if his home or something personal is destroyed. He has seen many things come to an end and these experiences have worn away any sadness or sympathy he would have otherwise felt. While he believes his life options are limited, he does look for a life further outside his home city and what could be found out there. He wants to face things head on and not let his fate be determined by things that are out of his control. He intends to venture out to experience different cultures and lifestyles. Maybe one day, he can find rest and solitude somewhere where he can finally leave his darkness behind. Past ---- Hiryū grew up fatherless after his mother murdered his father when Hiryū was born as they discovered that he contained a strong demonic presence which his mother blamed his demon father for in a fit of rage. She then took him to the church and tried desperately to kill it with holy water and magic until the other priests and priestesses stopped her, claiming there was nothing that could be done and she must either kill her child or seal him away. She fled with him and swore revenge on both angels and demons for what they had done. She worked on ways of controlling Hiryū and his demon for her own vengeful purposes. It started by making sure he was obedient and trained his strength and intelligence at school when he was old enough. Then, as he grew older, it turned to torture techniques, under the guise that it would help him. This continued until Hiryū was in his late teens. Then one day, Hiryū manged to get out of his locked room and found his mother's notes and reports. Feeling betrayed Hiryū confronted is mother and in his rage, he demon form was unleashed. Unfortunately, his mother had prepared a trap which was supposed to trap it and sap it of it's strength but she underestimated its strength and it manged to break free, but became very weak. It burst out of the house and flew until it crashed into the woods just outside the city. Broken and with nothing, Hiryū was returned to his human form. He picked himself up and headed further into the woods and stumbled on an abandoned hunter's cabin in which he took up residence. Fortunately it had some stale but edible food and working utilities which allowed him to recover and plan his next step. Over the next few days, he discovered that his house along with most of his possessions had been burned down and both he and his mother declared missing or dead. Powers ---- Hiryū wields the two swords of destruction named 'Ragnarok' to fight. Their power to destroy both demons and angels is impressive but he doesn't know what other powers they have yet. On one blade is the phase; Even a weapon of destruction... And on the other; ...can be the light that shines the way. written in an ancient language. He is agile and fast, preferring speed over strength and is a force to be reckoned with based on his willpower alone as he will not give up easily. He wields his swords expertly and viciously, blocking and striking with deadly accuracy. If Hiryū can learn to control his demonic and angelic powers, his true strength could become unrivaled and rise to even greater heights. His demon form is much more powerful and has the ability to fly via it's wings. It also wields the power of darkness, using it to destroy anyone it fights. It has a pathological urge to fight and will madly enjoy itself when it does, not letting its opponent die until the fight becomes boring meaning that it could be a fate worse than a quick death. His angel form is very defensive, using holy light to heal and shield as well as to vanquish evil. It is more civilised and kind-hearted towards other people. It speaks in a more formal, old fashioned way when communicating. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fantasy